Elephant Love
by Legacy Now
Summary: Love is just a game... Be careful who you fall in love with, especially when you're in :there:. Two-shot, mild AU
1. The Dance

**Elephant Love**

_Scene One_

_The Dance_

* * *

Each night, he would go down to the jazz club. Just to see _her_.

She was a dancer, only a chorus girl, but that simplicity... was what drove him there every time. The moves were nothing over the top, she wasn't cast as the lead often. Yet, every time she moved, her entire frame was in sync to the rhythm. Her entire spark was with the music.

A look. A smolder. A quick cheeky glance to the audience... He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was a magician. A spell caster. Every time she moved her body, sparks would ignite.

And he wanted her.

A quick connection here and there, he ask around if she'll have a number of her own. Soon enough, when he came that very specific night... She glowed.

She was but a spark when she was a chorus girl. Now, she was a blaze. Streaking with pizzazz and force, she commanded the stage, the audience... She was the center of attention in the room. His spark raced every time she rocked her figure in a savvy gesture, but what got his systems rushed in madness in her act was when she winked before the lights came down...

And he knew immediately she must be his.

But then...

It was all for show. None of this was real. When someone was in the club, there were rules... and falling in love with someone who could cast illusions, no matter how good it seemed, was a fatal one to break.

She could only be admired upon... loved from a distance.

But that didn't stop him from drawing closer to her.

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_Song inspiration: Love Is The Drug - from the soundtrack/number of 'Sucker Punch'_


	2. Backstage

**Elephant Love**

_Scene Two_

_Backstage_

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I can't say..." she said as she sipped her drink and placed it back on the bar table. "The last time I _really_ fell in love was a long time ago, so I wouldn't know."

"How long?"

"Longer than your aft sitting in that chair, you'll be out of here in nanocycles."

A dark chuckle escaped from the ruby patron. He saw that he hit a cord in the artist's nerve. Staying around the club after hours was a long tedious wait, but every second was worth it to sit beside and have a drink with this... azure beauty. Calm and collective like ice and her finish, yet she had this... glow, this vigor. This spirit that was undying and can never be extinguished. And he drew more and more closer as it flickered and danced. Dangerous and edgy... yet bewitching.

"If you deny love in every possible way, why do you still support it's meaning when you dance?"

"I can never fall in love. I make men believe what they want to believe on the stage... and it works every time."

She said that without hesitation. With no remorse. She can talk tough, yet still act dainty as she used her words efficiently. They were like her weapons. He didn't know if he was starting to like her more and more, or loath her.

Perhaps it was both.

A dramatic sigh was let out of the bar customer. Fiddling with the glass in his hands, he spoke in hopes of trying to save his dignity.

"Love is a splendored thing..."

He could here a snicker from his drinking partner.

"Is that even a word in the dictionary?"

More stinging of his pride, but he still carried on, nonetheless.

"Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love."

"What are you, some poet? If you're trying to woe me like that, nice try, little sparkling. There's some schoolgirls uptown, I'm sure they'll love to hear an amateur stanza or two from you."

His pride was beyond dead at this moment in the conversation, but he drew closer to her. Smelling the... delicious perfume she was wearing. If any one of them swayed a breeze over, their faces would probably collide into a kiss.

"We could be heroes," he whispered in a secretive fashion.

"... I play a 'hero' on stage, but that doesn't _make_ me a hero at all."

His hands had minds of their own, and they were all over her arms. Little sparks that were turning into small fireworks exploded as their metallic skin made contact.

Then he whispered deeper into her ears.

"We could be lovers."

Her optics just about bulged out of their sockets.

"W-what?"

He could hear his voice add a little more seductiveness, and he could feel her very breath against his face plates.

"We should be lovers."

A long, pang of silence was felt as the words echoed out of his mouth. The dancer seemed to want to get out of the clutches of the patron, yet something made her not want to hurl the mech in front of her five tables away from her. That was probably a good thing for him. Dents wouldn't be the best thing to wake up to in the morning.

The performer returned the soft whisper. "We can't do that."

Soft music from the record player then began to play in the background.

_"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me… make me sway."_

Oh, yeah. He totally had her.

"I didn't say it was an option. That was a fact."

Optic lids closed as lips brushed against each other, pacing to the rhythm of the background tune.

_"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close. Sway me more…!"_

Each kiss grew more powerful than the last. They seemed to grow sweeter and sweeter as she left behind one after the other. He was beaten up in allies, had black optics, but this was the most powerful thing he ever came up against... and he wanted more.

It was a partially good thing that they were almost the only two in the room, otherwise they'd be in major trouble. What either of them could remember, the janitor was cleaning out the closet, and the rest who were here at night were backstage.

_"Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique. When we sway I go weak."_

Things couldn't get any better, now that they were almost alone.

He felt a small slit between her lips grow, and he inserted his glossal to the opening of her mouth... Primus, he was beyond the claimed paradise of the Well of Allsparks.

_"When marimba start to play, hold me close, make me sway. When we dance you have a way with me."_

Placing his hands on the midsection of her chassis, he rubbed her breast plates... It was a melody when she moaned and he was the cause. He wanted her to sing for him. Not like those 'songbirds' who claimed they had the most angelic voice, sent from Primus. She probably could outdo them all if she wanted to... but she decided to be a dancer.

Perhaps... she could give him a private performance.

_"Stay with me, sway with me…"_

A loud, high pitched scream was let out of the femme, and the mech halt his composing. It seemed their song was going to take... a little longer to finish than what the time was originally given to them. Some privacy and somewhere quiet where they wouldn't be disturbed was an ideal place to finish it.

What was illusion... was now reality.

The red framed mech gave off a sensual smile.

With a final kiss before the finale he said, "shall we... 'get a room'."

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_Song inspiration: Elephant Love Medley - from the soundtrack of 'Moulin Rouge'_

_Sway - Micheal Buble (or Glee...)_

_Danke schon for reading! ^.^  
_


End file.
